


All Mine - Dean Winchester Imagine

by winchester99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester99/pseuds/winchester99
Summary: You, Sam and Dean had been hunting together for a while. They are protective over you, because you are relatively new to hunting and are still young (19), one hunt goes bad and you were almost badly hurt. When you get back to the bunker Dean and you start fighting, before things start to get really heated.





	All Mine - Dean Winchester Imagine

"God Damn It Y/N! stop walking away from me when I'm talking to you!" Dean stomped in after you closing the Bunker door behind him. you were already slamming your things on the table when you heard the Impala taking off, Sam had said he was going on a supply run, you didn't blame him from wanting to get away, Dean was overreacting to the max! 

"Y/N I'm talking to you." Dean shouted as he grabbed your arm and turned you around to face him. 

"Yes I know, but you're like a broken record and I'm sick of it!" you shout back. "Well good, then maybe it'll sink in and you won't be so stupid next time!" he shouts back. 

"Stupid?! I saved your goddam life!" 

"By putting yours in danger!" he counteracts. "Putting yourself in danger is kinda in the job description!" You had only been hunting a few years, but you knew your stuff well. You had joined up with the Winchesters about a year back, they were quite protective of you, especially since you were still pretty young. 

"But you were almost killed!" he shouts. 

"But I wasn't! shouldn't you focus on that fact!" you scream back, having had enough of being lectured. 

"I really don't know why I keep trying with you! You're just to young and stupid to know any better!" He spits out. 

"Fuck you. I don't have to listen to this crap." you say turning and walking towards your room. You hear heavy footsteps coming up behind you and are suddenly pushed back against a wall. Deans hands are on your shoulders holding you in place and his body is only inches from yours. 

"Y/N listen to me, if you can't stay safe then you can't hunt with us anymore, if you're going to act on stupid impulse without thinking then we can't work." he growls out.

"Oh shove it Dean. you aren't really angry with me, you're just pissed because the hunt was rocky and you haven't fucked some slut in a few weeks!" you spit back. 

"Excuse me?" He asks in a deep low voice. 

"You heard me, I get that the hunt was rocky, I get that you don't want me to die, but that's part of being a hunter, so just don't come and shit all over me just because it didn't go smoothly and you're fucking horny!!!" You shout. Before you can speak again Deans lips crash against yours. you forces his tongue inside your mouth and kisses you deeply and roughly. You put your hands on his chest and push him off. 

"Dean wha-" Before you finish, his lips are back on yours. You didn't want to stop the kiss, god knows you had a thing for dean, but he was kind of scaring you with the ferocity of the kiss. He puts his hands on your thighs and lifts them up, and you wrap your legs around his waist. He puts his hands on your rear and starts walking towards his room. He drops you on the bed and you move back so you are lying down propped up on your elbows. He walks over and slams the door. You quickly kick off your shoes as he does. He climbs back on top of you kissing you hungrily. He moves his kisses to your neck, you rope your arms around his neck resting your hands on his muscular back. "Dean" you moan out. His lips leave your neck and he looks down at you harshly. 

"Did I say you could speak slut?" You're Taken back by his comment. "Excuse me?" "You said I was pissed because I hadn't fucked a slut in a few weeks, and you're right, I haven't fucked in ages, because I wanted you. the way you walk by me swaying your hips, smirking, teasing me." he grows. 

"Well now, you're my slut and I get to fuck you finally." 

"I-" You start to say but dean cuts you off. 

"You speak when I say so slut. you do as I say, no speaking, no noise at all. Understand? Or else there'll be consequences." You nod in agreement, a smirk playing at your lips. You had dreamt of finally being with dean, and now it was happening. He reached down undoing your belt and pulling your jeans down to your knees, you kick them off the rest of the way. Then he unbuttons your shirt and pulls it off your shoulders throwing it away. He gets up and stands next to the bed. 

"Knees now." he says bluntly. You obey and get up and kneel next to him. He pulls his shirt off over his head and you see his delicious muscles ripple. You undo his belt and jeans and he pulls them off, kicking them away. You can see how hard he is through his briefs. You reach up and start palming him through his underwear. Suddenly his hand is in your hair pulling you back and making you look up at him. "Suck." he says is a harsh tone. You obey quickly, removing his underwear. You take his tip in your mouth swirling your tongue around it. You slowly go deeper, taking him inch by inch. You start to bob your head as you massage his balls lightly with one hand. Dead grabs a fist full of you hair and controls your mouth himself. He pulls you back and looks down at you. 

"Not yet." he says winking. You stand up and Dean walks you back onto the bed. He climbs on top of you, kissing and sucking along your stomach up to your chest and neck. 

"Safe word is funkytown. ." He looks down at you and nod in agreement. He smiles then kisses you roughly. He moves his kisses down to your neck, he sucks on one spot and you moan lightly, not realising it was even audible until Dean called you out on it. "I said no noise." Dean growls getting off of the bed. He grabs his belt and tells you to stand. He uses the belt to tie your hands behind your back. He sits on the edge of the bed and guides you to his lap. He lays you on your stomach across his knees. He uses one leg to hook over your own holding you in place. He raises one hand and brings it down sharply on your ass. You yelp at the sudden action. 

"What did I say?" it was more if a rhetorical question you figured so you didn't answer. He smacks you ass again leaving a red hand print. "I said, what did I say?!"" He says more forcefully this time. You realise that he actually wanted an answer. 

"You said not to speak unless spoken to, and not to make a sound." you say. 

"And not to make a sound..... What?" He asks. 

"Not to make a sound... Master." You breath out. 

"Better." he smirks. 

"But you still disobeyed. I think four more, but if you make another sound, ill start over from 1. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes master." He brings his hand up then down hard in your throbbing ass. You suck in a breath sharply. He does it again, but this time catching the very tips of your thighs in the process, you let out a small high pitched squeal. 

"Looks like we're back at one." He starts again. You bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut, and manage to get through the rest if them. Dean rubs over your raw ass, he leans over and plants a soft kiss on a very red part. 

"Good girl." He untied you hands then leads you back to your original position on the bed. He kisses you passionately as his hand moves down you your folds. 

"Your dripping wet for me, you liked me spanking you, didn't you, you naughty whore?" 

"Yes, I liked it" you moan. He chuckles lightly as he moves down your body stopping at your belly button. He plants kisses down to you clit, which he stops and starts sucking on. Again, you draw a quick breath in as he inserts a finger inside of you. He pumps it in and out for a minute, before adding a second. He expertly uses his tongue on you making you squirm beneath him. You feel yourself getting close. Just before you are ready to reach cloud nine, Dean pulls away. 

"I don't want you to come yet. I want you to come when I am inside of you." his deep voice rasps. He kisses you once more, before lining himself up with your entrance. He slowly pushes just the tip in, which drives you insane. 

"What do you want Y/N? Tell me what you want." he teases. 

"I want you to fuck me Master!" you just about scream. 

"Done." he smirks into your neck and pushes his length inside you. He pounds into you. You start moaning uncontrollably. 

"Fuck Y/N!" Dean shouts in ecstasy. Not before long you are both moaning and panting both so near finishing. 

"Come for me Y/N. Come for me." He groans. Moments later a blast of pure ecstasy rushes over the both of you. You scream each others name, and rake you nails down his back as you literally see starts. You both come down from your high and dean gets off of you and lays next to you. You roll over and place your head against his chest, and trace circles over his toned stomach with you fingers. 

"You alright?" Dean asks. 

"Yeah. I'm good." you smile up at him. "You didn't use the safe word, so I guess everything was all good?" He awkwardly asks if him being dominating was ok. 

"No I didn't use the safe word, because everything we were doing, I was enjoying." you wink. He smirks and kisses the top of your head. You reach the blanket at the end of the bed and pull it up over the two of you. You were startled by a knock on the door. You look up at dean and he looks as confused as you. 

"Uhh. guys... you're uh, good in there right? cos' I came back and heard.. stuff. so I just thought...." Sam awkwardly stuttered out. You're eyes widen out of embarrassment when you realise Sam heard what you guys were doing. 

"Yeah, we're god bro, but uh, don't take this the wrong way but, go away." Dean yells to Sam 

"Yeah... yeah ok." You hear Sam shuffle away from the door and down the hall. You and Dean chuckle to yourselves. 

"Y/N please, don't get hurt on a hunt, I couldn't loose you." Dean whispers. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." You reply smiling into his chest as the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest slowly puts you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I take fic requests through my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myblogisweird


End file.
